No status
by QwertAT
Summary: Status mereka hanya sebatas seorang wali murid dengan murid.Tanpa di ketahui semua orang Renjun hamil. Status tidak menjadi landasan atas perbuatan, menimbulkan rasa kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam. Datang banyak pangeran tapi tidak tahu karena terikat sebuah hubungan yang tak pasti. MarkXRenjun JaeminXRenjun JenoXRenjun JisungXRenjun
1. Kecelakaan

Status mereka hanya sebatas seorang wali murid dengan murid.Tanpa di ketahui semua orang Renjun hamil. Status tidak menjadi landasan atas perbuatan, menimbulkan rasa kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam. Datang banyak pangeran tapi tidak tahu karena terikat sebuah hubungan yang tak pasti.

\--/--

Chapter 1: kecelakaan

Renjun tengah mengerjakan pelajaran Matematika, di ruang keluarga. Di dampingi dengan guru les privatnya,seorang mahasiswa pindahan dari kanada. Jangan remehkan mahasiswa,siapa tahu ia mahir dalam segala bidang seperti Mark.

Mark adalah orang keturunan korea-kanada. Ia lahir dan besar di kanada,lalu meneruskan setengah kuliahnya di negara asal ayahnya-korea. Ia sangat berkecukupan dalam keuangan,tapi ia enggan menbebani orang tuanya. Jadi,ia mencari tambahan untuk makan sehari-harinya dengan cara menjadi guru privat.

Mengajar tidak begitu sulit,asalkan anak yang di ajarnya penurut seperti Renjun. Mark yang memang dasarnya mudah di ajak komunikasi,membuat ia dengan Renjun begitu dekat. Bahkan sangking dekatnya mereka sudah hampir tiap hari menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Apalagi orang tua Renjun yang selalu sibuk di luar negri,membuat Renjun sangat senang dengan keberadaan Mark.Bagi Renjun,Mark sudah di anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Dan untungnya kedua orang tuanya menjadi kan Mark sebagai walinya selama di korea.

"hyung,yang ini bagaimana?" Renjun menatap Mark dengan penuh tanya,membuat Mark tertawa kecil.

"ini,dikalikan dulu. Lalu di kurangi. Agar akarnya terbuka maka harus di pangkatkan 2. Coba,jangan pakai cara cepat dulu. Pakai cara dasar saja." ucap Mark dengan lembut.

"cara dasar lama. Mau cepat saja" Renjun mengambil alih minuman yang di genggam Mark lalu meminumnya. Sebotol jus jambu di minum Renjun sampai 3 teguk.

"semua harus dari dasar" Mark merebut minumannya dari Renjun,lalu sedikit menyentik dahi Renjun membuat Renjun sengaja mengaduh.

"baiklah." Renjun menurut lalu larut dalam pertanyaan matematika itu kembali. Sembari menunggu Renjun selesai,Mark bermain game di ponselnya.

Entah dari mana Mark merasa keseluruhan tubuhnya panas. Di bukanya minuman jus jambu kembali,menghabiskan semuanya berharap rasa panas di tubuhnya hilang.

Memang hilang,sehingga Mark melanjutkan kembali bermain game. Tidak di sangka Mark justru merasa lebih panas diseluruh tubuhnya. Gelisah,Mark mulai gelisah. Ia hanya minum jus jambu bukan?

Mark menelisik semua kegiatannya dari pagi sampai sekarang. Ah,ia makan siang dengan teman organisasi musiknya. Dan Johnny membelikan sebotol jus jambu karena Mark tidak mau minum soju sebelum ke rumah Renjun.

Dengan kaget Mark mengambil botol bekas jus jambunya,dan terdapat sisa obat berwarna biru yang sudah melebur. Peluh membasahi kening Mark,ia benar-benar kepanasan dan area sensitifnya mulai tidak karuan.

"Renjun,kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Mark pada Renjun.

"huh? Aku merasa bingung hyung. Aku sudah mengalikan ini dan membuka akarnya tapi, hasilnya jauh sekali." Renjun menjawab dengan wajah lugunya.

"kau lupa menguranginya," Mark sudah tidak tahan,ia berlari meninggalkan Renjun yang sedang mengangguk dan mulai mengerjakan kembali soalnya. Tujuannya sekarang kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi,Mark menyelesaikan solonya, dan berusaha menetralkan pikirannya juga melawan efek dari obat yang di masukan oleh Johnny.

'shit! Bangsat kau Johnny. Tidak akan pernah ku maafkan!' pikir Mark sambil menggeram tertahan,takut jika Renjun mendengarnya sedang melakukan solo.

Sementara itu,Renjun yang sedang mencoret asal bukunya karena ia sudah muak. Ia.sudah mengalinya,membuka akar dari soal itu juga menguranginya. Tapi tetap sangat jauh hasilnya.

Karena mencoret-coret dengan asal,Renjun memiliki ide.untuk memcoret-coret buku dengan segala warna. Renjun berdiri,ia akan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil pulpen warna-warninya.

Sesampainya di kamar dengan cepat mengobrak-akbrik meja belajarnya. Agak lama karena meja belajarnya ia telaah semua,sampai seperti meja bekas,berantakan. Mengeluh. Renjun mencari lagi,lagi dan lagi.

Mengingat sebuah benda membuat Renjun tiduran di samping kasurnya,tanpa sengaja ia melihat wadah pulpen warna-warni yang dia inginkan. Renjun merangkak ke bawah kolong kasur, 'kenapa jauh sekali?? Aku jadi susah' pikir Renjun.

Mark sudah selesai dengan solonya,sampai 2 kali pelepasan tadi. Membuat tubuhnya melayang kepanasan. Lemas tapi ia masih merasa panas. Mark berpikir,mungkin ia sudah bisa mengendalikan birahinya sekarang dan melawan efek dari obat itu.

Sampai ia melewati kamar Renjun yang terbuka,nampak Renjun yang sedang merangkak di bawah kasur. Penasaran,Mark mendekati Renjun. Dan,sialnya obat berwarna biru itu membuat Mark berpikir liar melihat Renjun yang sedang merangkak.

"Renjun,berdiri." Mark mengucapkan pelan karena miliknya sudah tegang kembali hanya dengan melihat Renjun merangkak.

"hyung? Tunggu aku belum bisa meraihnya" Renjun semakin menaikkan pantatnya karena ia berusaha menjangkau wadah pulpen warna warninya.

"sial! Cepat berdiri!" Mark kalut, wajahnya sudah memerah menahan efek obat sialan itu. Ingin Mark pergi saja lagi ke kamar mandi,sebelum Renjun menggengam tangan panasnya.

"ada apa hyung? Kenapa?" Renjun mendongak menatap Mark yang lebih tinggi.

Mark sudah tidak fokus. Bukan melihat wajah Renjun dan mendengar pertanyaan Renjun,ia lebih terfokus pada kemeja Renjun yang sedikit melorot dan hanya menampakkan tulang selangkanya sedikit. Imajinasinya mulai berjalan,rasa panas di tubuhnya semakin menjadi dan bagian bawahnya semakin tidak terkendali.

Mark yakin,Johnny tidak hanya memasukan 1 obat,mungkin 2 atau 3. Terbukti karena saat ini Mark.menutup pintunya dan menguncinya. Imajinasi Mark sudah meledak,dan ia sudah tidak mampu menahan efeknya. Mark kini hanya mengikuti naluri juga efek dahsyat dari obat itu.

"kenapa di kunci hyung??" Renjun kebingungan saat Mark sudah menatapnya dengan berbeda. Ini bukan Mark yang biasanya.


	2. Kejadian

Status mereka hanya sebatas seorang wali murid dengan murid.Tanpa di ketahui semua orang Renjun hamil. Status tidak menjadi landasan atas perbuatan, menimbulkan rasa kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam. Datang banyak pangeran tapi tidak tahu karena terikat sebuah hubungan yang tak pasti.

\--/--

Chapter 2: kejadian

"kenapa di kunci hyung??" Renjun kebingungan saat Mark sudah menatapnya dengan berbeda. Ini bukan Mark yang biasanya.

Tiba-tiba Mark mencium bibir Renjun dengan kasar juga menuntut agar Renjun membuka bibirnya. Renjun panik,ia berusaha mendorong Mark tapi Mark justru semakin menekan kepala belakangnya agar lebih mendekat.

Terkejut karena Mark mengingit bibir atas kanannya dengan kuat,secara otomatis Mark menyerang suluruh mulutnya.

Mark Memiringkan kepala kekanan juga kiri,berusaha mengejar kenikmatan lebih. Nafas mereka memburu dengan cepat dalam arti berbeda. Renjun ketakutan,dan Mark menginginkan lebih dari ini.

Tangan Renjun yang awalnya mendorong Mark,kini dituntun oleh Mark untuk meremas rambut hitamnya. Sementara Mark semakin menekan juga meremas rambut madu Renjun.

Entah karena Mark yang mendominasi atau Renjun yang terlalu bodoh,ia justru mengikuti perintah Mark untuk meremas rambutnya. Bukan bodoh,tapi Renjun mengikuti instingnya. Membuat Mark semakin gencar dan mulai menuruni bibirnya.

Menelusuri leher jenjang Renjun dan memberi warna keunguan yang pekat. Mark terus mendorong Renjun sampai Renjun terlentang di atas kasur.

Mark mulai membuka kancing kemeja Renjun dengan cepat,di saat itu pula Renjun merasa 'ini salah' segera memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga. Menendang,memukul dan menghalangi tubuhnya yang sepenuhnya sudah terlepas dari kemejanya.

"hyung! Ini salah! Sadar hyung!" Renjun berteriak dan memukul-mukul Mark yang juga tengah sibuk membuka kaos bermerk polonya.

Mark menatap tajam Renjun,menggengam kedua pergelangan tangan Renjun dengan kuat sampai kukunya menancap dan mengeluarkan darah. Mark menciumi dan menggigit telinga Renjun sampai berdarah juga. Membuat Renjun lemas karena perih. Belum lagi ukuran tubuh yang jauh berbeda.

"hyung,sa-kit" isak Renjun tidak digubris Mark,sungguh ini luar kendali Mark.

Mark beralih di dada Renjun. Mengecup,menjilat,menghisap,juga menggigit puting tegang Renjun. Membuat terkadang Renjun melenguh,sambil berusaha melepas cengkraman dari Mark. Tapi sia-sia.

Bosan dengan bagian dada,Mark kembali mencium Renjun terburu-buru. Tanpa sadar Mark kini sudah menurunkan celana Renjun dan membuat Renjun telanjang bulat. Mark juga kini menurunkan celananya masih dengan acara menukar salivanya dengan Renjun.

Mark menggesekan penisnya dengan penis Renjun dengan brutal,membuat Renjun yang tengah di obrak-abrik mulutnya mendesah di sela-sela ciumannya.

"eumhhh,hyunghhh ja-janganhh" Renjun berusaha mendorong pinggul Mark,karena itu membuat penisnya menegang.

Renjun semakin takut dikala ia merasakan sesuatu yang masuk di lubang bawahnya,tangannya yang terbebas segera memukul punggung polos Mark dengan kuat.

Menangis kesakitan,karena Mark tengah memaksa penisnya masuk pada lubang Renjun.

Tidak sabar,Mark langsung mendorong kuat penisnya dan langsung menggeram nikmat merasakan penisnya diremas oleh lubang sempit Renjun.

"akh! Hyung keluarkan hiks hiks sa-kit"

Renjun berteriak,manangis meraung-raung meminta mengeluarkan benda yang masuk pada lubangnya. Tapi tanpa babibu,Mark langsung menggerakan penisnya dengan cepat. Membuat darah pada lubang Renjun mengeluar dengan banyak.

Membuat tanda-tanda pada rahang Renjun,dengan cepat Renjun berteriak kesakitan. Mendorong pinggul Mark yang masih senantiasa menusuk lubangnya. Yang di pikirnya sekarang adalah,ia harus melawan Mark.

Memukul,mendorong,sampai mencakar punggung Mark saat Mark semakin kuat menumbukan penisnya dan membuat Renjun melenguh tiba-tiba. "eunghhh!"

Mark tersenyum miring saat menemukan titik kenikmatan Renjun. Dengan lebih semangat Mark menumbuk titik kenikmatan Renjun,membuat mau tak mau Renjun mendesah karena Mark.

"ah ah ah ahh,stophhh p-pleaseee hyu-hyunghhhh akhh!" Renjun melengkungkan tubuhnya saat mencapai pelepasan pertamanya.Tidak menunggu Renjun,Mark terus menusuk lubang Renjun.

Renjun masih lemas saat mencapai pelepasannya,tapi Mark masih menumbuknya dengan kuat. Membuat Renjun semakin mendesah karena bagian bawahnya masih sangat sensitif.

"Markhhh hyungssshhhh" Renjun berusaha memelas pada Mark karena tenaganya untuk melawan sudah habis. Bahkan tangisan Renjun sudah tidak ada air matanya.

Mark menatap wajah Renjun yang masih sibuk dengan desahannya dengan tiba-tiba Mark menaikkan kaki kanan Renjun pada bahunya. Membuat tusukannya semakin dalam. Renjun mendesah dan mencengkram kuat bantal yang ada di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya bergetar,perutnya menegang ia akan sampai pelepasannya yang kedua. Dan mendesah kuat saat pelepasan keduanya.

Akibat reaksi obat berlebih membuat Mark menyetubuhi Renjun selama beberapa jam,dengan Mark yang mencapai pelepasan kesekian kalinya dan Renjun yang entah berapa.

Tubuh Mark lunglai pada saat pelepasan terakhirnya. Tubuhnya sudah tidak terlalu panas dan ia lemas. Kantuk menyerang Mark. Mark menyusul Renjun dalam tidur setelah bebarapa saat lalu Renjun tertidur atau bisa di katakan mereka pingsan,Mark memejamkan mata dan tertidur.


	3. next

Renjun membuka mata sebamnya,entah jam berapa ini. Ia menengok ke arah kirinya,terlihat Mark yang sedang tertidur. Dilihatnya Mark yang masih belum berbusana membuat Renjun yakin dia juga sama seperti Mark.

Renjun menengok kearah kanan,tercecer baju mereka dimana mana. Ingin Renjun kabur,jika saja ia tidak merasakan sakit yang teramat di bagian bawahnya. Renjun menangis pelan,sangat pelan sampai Renjun tertidur kembali.

Selang 4 jam,Mark terbangun. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Renjun yang tertidur. Mark kebingungan,kenapa ia bersama Renjun? Dan kenapa Renjun telanjang? Sekelibat ingatan muncul membuat Mark menutup mulutnya yang terkejut.

"oh my god! Oh my god! I'm sorry Renjun. Renjun tolong maafkan hyung"

Mark mendekat pada Renjun,mengambil tangan Renjun terlihat darah yang mengering di pergelangan tangannya membuat Mark menangis seketika. Di ciumnya luka itu. Menyetubuhi murid sekaliagus adik,asal kalian tahu Mark sudah menganggap Renjun adiknya sendiri. Mark sungguh tidak percaya ia sebejat ini,ia menghancurkan adiknya,memperkosanya.

Mark tahu sekarang tidak bisa menyalahkan masa lalu,yang berlalu biarkan berlalu. Mark harus bertanggung jawab,ia rela menikahi Renjun dan meninggalkan kekasihnya. Karena ia salah. Ya,Mark sudah bertekad akan bertanggung jawab.

Tidak mau larut dalam penyesalan,Mark bangun dan menduduki diri. Melihat kasur Renjun yang dulu selalu rapi dan kini berantakan ternodai dengan darah juga cairan sperma yang mengering entah milik siapa. Mark menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Semuanya karena temannya itu.

Mark turun dari kasur,menyambar celananya mengenakannya dengan asal. Tidak lupa menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Renjun dan segera meninggalkan kamar itu.

Mark menelpon Johnny,sialan memang manusia ini.

"hahahahaha,bersenang-senang?" ucap Johnny begitu tersambung. Membuat Mark naik pitam

"sialan! Barapa kau masukan obat sialan itu? Do you think it's funny? Don't make trouble with me, remember it."

"hey,are you angry? Kenapa harus marah jika kau menikmati malam panas mu? Hahaha" terdengar tawa puas Johnny disebrang sana membuat Mark mematikan sambungan telponnya. Sekarang ia harus mandi,menjernihkan pikiran dan mulai berbicara baik-baik pada Renjun.

Untunglah,ia kemarin mengambil baju laundrynya jadi ada ganti untuk baju.

Renjun terbangun kembali,menengok ke arah kiri Mark hilang. Renjun tertawa sedikit 'seorang pemerkosa pasti akan lari. Dasar Renjun bodoh' pikir Renjun.

Ingin sekali Renjun ke kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan rasa lengket di bagian bawah juga pahanya. Tapi untuk pindah posisi tidur saja sakit sekali.

Jadilah Renjun hanya bisa mentap langit-langit kamarnya. ia tidak menangis ia teringat segala kegiatan semalam tadi.

'Seharusnya aku lebih memberontak dan kabur. Dasar Renjun lemah'

Renjun hanya diam seterusnya sampai Mark kembali kekamarnya dalam keadaan sudah mandi.

"Renjun" Mark agak takut melihat Renjun hanya melihat gerak geriknya. Ia tahu Renjun marah,marah besar malah. Siapa yang tidak marah jika kau di perkosa?

Saat Mark sampai duduk di samping tubuhnya,entah kenapa Renjun menurunkan air matanya. Ingin sekali ia mengadukan ini pada kedua orang tuanya,tapi ia takut di marahi.

"hyung akan menelpon mama mu,atas semua kejadian ini" Mark mulai terfokus pada ponselnya dan mencari kontak ibunya Renjun.

"untuk apa?"tanya Renjun lemah dan serak. Karena suaranya sudah habis.

"hyung akan bertanggung jawab" Mark mulai menelpon bibi huang,ibunya Renjun.

'hallo'

"hallo bibi huang,anda sedang sibuk?"

'ini jam makan siang Mark,tentu saja tidak sibuk'

menarik nafas dengan tegang Mark akan mengatakannya sekarang.

"ada yang ingin saya beritahu bibi"

'apa itu?'

"sebelumnya saya minta maaf pada anda sebesar-besarnya,dan saya akan bertanggung jawab"

'kau berbicara apa?'

"ma! Injun rindu mama! Cepatlah pulang,hiks"

Renjun merebut ponsel Mark dengan cepat. Sambil menangis menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya juga sakit pada hatinya bahwa ia sudah menghancurkan nama baik keluarganya.

'tentu sayang, 2 bulan lagi ya? Mama harus ambil berkas yang ada di korea,kerja sama dengan keluarga Kim merepotkan harus ada segala syarat.'

"eumhh, hiks iya. Mama harus pulang! Hiks Papa juga! Kalian meninggalkan ku terlalu lama" Renjun sedikit melenguh karena posisinya sekarang menjadi duduk membuat ia merasakan sesuatu keluar dari lubangnya, dan itu terasa lengket.

'iya sayang. Maafkan mama juga papa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mama tidak ada pilihan lain.'

"hiks, maafkan Injun juga ma. Maaf kalo Injun jadi anak nakal, Injun selalu merepotkan kalian. Maaf hiks" Renjun berusaha mati-matian agar tidak mendesah lagi, karena demi apa pun cairan sisa pelepasan Mark itu terus keluar dari lubangnya.

'Injun tidak nakal, Injun anak paling baik,Injun anak yang mandiri. Mama sayang sekali pada Injun. Ah, maaf Injun,mama ada meeting lagi. Nanti malam mama akan menelpon, i love you'

Dan setelah itu sambungan di tutup oleh salah satu pihak, ya mamanya. Tanpa membiarkan anaknya menjawab.Renjun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, menangis sampai kepalanya pening.

"i love you too,ma." jawab lemah Renjun dan setelahnya ia menangis lagi.

Mark hanya bisa terdiam, ia juga ingin menelpon mamanya. Tapi ia yang bersalah saat ini. Ia harus dewasa, karena ini memang masalah orang dewasa.

Renjun terus menangis dan Mark tidak tahu harus apa sekarang.

"maaf. Hyung tau hyung tidak pantas mendapatkan maaf. Tapi hyung bisa apa? Ini semua di luar kendali-"

" hiks tapi hyung yang hiks me-melakukannya. Hiks hyung menghancurkan ku. Aku benci hyung! Benci! Jangan bertemu Injun lagi!" teriak Renjun sambil memukul Mark. Sementara Mark benar-benar hanya diam, ia menerima pukulan dari Renjun.

Tapi sebuah kesalahan Renjun banyak bergerak,karena semakin ia banyak bergerak semakin banyak pula cairan itu yang keluar dari lubangnya membuat mau tidak mau Renjun melenguh tiba-tiba.

"eunghh" Renjun memejamkan matanya merasakan cairan itu keluar dari lubangnya. Air matanya ikut turun saat menutup matanya, acara memukul Mark berhenti dan berganti menjadi meremas ujung lengan baju Mark.

Mark yang melihat itu hanya menatap Renjun khawatir, meraih tangan Renjun yang menggengam ujung bajunya untuk mengenggam tangannya.

"are you ok?" tanya Mark dengan tatapan kelewat khawatir.

Renjun hanya terdiam,tidak menggubris sama sekali. Merasakan jika di dalam lubangnya masih banyak cairan seperti itu, karena ia masih terasa penuh. Sampai akhirnya..

"aku ingin mandi" ucap Renjun lemah juga dingin.


End file.
